The other potter and the Raggedy man
by talarose18
Summary: a love story between Jessica Mcgonagall and Sirius Black
1. character profile jess

Name:Jessica Lily McGonagall

Age: 16 at start of story

Date of birth: may 1st 1977

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11" oak

Core: unicorn hair

Pet: pigmy owl named bubbles

Parents: Birth parents Lily and James Potter adoptive mother McGonagall

Sibling: birth sibling Harry potter not adoptive siblings

Boyfriend/crush: Sirius Black

Back-story

~26th of June 1977~ the prophecy surrounding birth and adoption my was made " when parent who have thrice defied the dark lord have a second child a boy born at the 31st of July the dark lord will steal the first born and will rise to power killing everyone but if they give the first born away they will die but their children and many others will survive and live "

~30th of July 1980 ~ my Adoptive mother arrives to collect me from my birth family My birth parents are in tears as they hand me over knowing that they will never see me grow up

~1981~ my Birthparents are killed and my brother is taken to my mothers sister to be raised by her for his safety


	2. Chapter 1

~September 1st 1991~ I was sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table Reading books waiting for the Other students to arrive all the other students arrive then the first years walk in I look at the first years scanning them they get sorted then I hear my Mother call a name "Harry Potter" I look up at the boy as everyone whispers between themselves a while later Harry joins our table and sits near Oliver wood and Percy Weasley.

~September 1st 1992~ I am walking through the corridors after hearing that the chamber of secrets has been opened so I am carrying a glass plate in my hands looking around corners when one day I get petrified by a pair of big yellow eyes a few months later I get up petrified and wake up in the hospital wing.

 _Current day_

 _I sit In the Hogs Head Drinking Butterbeer and looking at the Paper that my mother is reading and I'm reading the article on the front page_

 _"_ _Sirius Black_ _, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in_ _Azkaban_ _fortress, is still eluding capture, the_ _Ministry of Magic_ _confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the_ _Minister for Magic_ _,_ _Cornelius Fudge_ _, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the_ _International Confederation of Wizards_ _for informing the_ _Muggle Prime Minister_ _of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him,_ _magic_ _or_ _Muggle_ _. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While_ _Muggles_ _have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal_ _wand_ _that_ _Muggles_ _use to kill each other), the_ _magical_ _community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single_ _curse_ _" I finish reading "Mother?" I ask isn't Sirius Black the man who lead you know who to Lily and James?" I ask she looks up from reading and looks at me " Yes it is Jess" she says and nod "I'm going for a walk" I say "ok Jess be careful "I will I just going to Get a couple of Pumpkin pasties and some sweets from Honey duke "I say she nods I Grab my coin purse and go to honey dukes and buy sweets and four Pumpkin Pasties I leave the shop and walk to ward the shrieking shack as I eat a Pumpkin Pasty I reach the Shack and see a Massive Black Dog_ I take a step back and it slowly walks towards me I keep walking backwards faster till I trip and land on a tree branch grazing cutting my hand open on the massive thorn protruding for the smaller branches "Swish and Flicker" I mutter under my breath as the dog walks closer I close my eyes terrified then I hear a quiet whine I open my eyes and look at the dog and see it looking at me intently It nuzzles my hand that I cut I show it my hand it gently takes hold of my sleeve and pulls me up so I'm standing I gather my book bag with my shopping in and the dog tugs my sleeve and leads me to a cave in the cliffs I watch as it shape shifts in to Sirius Black "Child don't be frightened I wont hurt you here " he says ripping the cleanest bit of his prison uniform off and gently after soaking the fabric in water he cleans my hand till he can see the cut and he looks at me "do you have any thread ?" he asks I nod and get it from my bag and hand it to him along with a needle "this might hurt just a bit sorry " he says stitching the cut up tying it off and cutting it I look at him "you don't seem like an evil mass murder " I say slowly "I'm not I was framed by peter Pettigrew he cut off his own finger and turned in to a rat I believe a certain Weasley has him and calls him scabbers" He says I Cringe "yeah" I look at him "Do you believe me ?" he asks I look at him and slowly after a few minuets nod "yes" he smiles "can you help me get in to Hogwarts to destroy Pettigrew for leading Voldamort to Lily and James Potter" I nod "Yes" he looks at me "You're her aren't you Jessica Potter" He says I nod "though I go my adoptive name for safety "I say "of course" he say "Jessica McGonagall " he say I nod "call me Jess" he smile and nods "I don't suppose I could pinch a Pasty or two could I ?" he asks I nod and hand him three bags "here have these three I will buy some more " I say to him "thanks" he says "of course " I say back smiling "I come In to town most days with My Mother " I say I will meet you here when ever I can and I will bring food both from town and any I can sneak out from Hogwarts "I say "thankyou Jess" Sirius says and turns back in to a dog and walks with me back to the shack and looks at me nuzzles my hand and leaves heading back to his cave I walk quickly in to town buy more pasties and then meet my mother outside the Hogs head "what happened to your hand Jess" she asks " I went to have a look at the shack like I always do it was icy I slipped and cut my hand " I say she nods and we walk back to the castle and eat before I head to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed jess visited hogsmead daily sneaking off to see Sirius and taking him food always careful not to get caught before long it had been 5 months since Jess and Sirius had met and today was the night she would be braking about 60 rules and would risk her adoptive mother finding out and being grounded so badly now just to put the plan in motion and get started helping Sirius in to the castle undetected by dementor's, Mrs Norris and Filtch and her adoptive mother which would be almost Impossible for any normal witch or wizard but not for jess having grown up in Hogwarts and being raised by a very powerful witch and being predicted a straight O student she was even brighter and smarter than Hermione Granger who was a very smart witch but was only a straight E student.

That night when everyone was in the great hall Jessica snuck outside and wolf whistled a few minutes later the Big black dog showed up and nuzzled her hand before she snuck it inside along the empty corridors till they reach the portrait of the fat lady "I'm sorry I don't know the password I missed the new Password being given to us this morning " Jess says to Sirius "It's ok I can manage " he says Jess nods and stands back and returns to the Great hall for dinner eats and leaves with the rest of the Gryffindor students they reach the portrait and every one stops "probably Neville's forgot the password again" Jess hears Ron say followed my "hey " From Neville who is behind Ron Jess pushes her way to the front and sees the painting background is slashed by claws "move I'm head boy" she hears Percy say "oh shut up Percy " She snaps at him knowing he listens to her " he immediately shuts up as Dumbledore makes his way over to the front of the crowd of Gryffindor's he looks at the door and tells Percy to take the Gryffindor's down to the Great hall to spend the night whilst they check the castle Jess follows trying to act scared and like the others are behaving.

A few weeks later everyone is still talking about the attack on the fat Lady portrait and wondering who it was who attacked her


	4. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Jess walks in to professor Lupin's Classroom in a brake "Professor can I talk to you about something please " He looks up With a few Fresh cuts on his face and looking exhausted "of course Jessica " he say as she sits next to him Soaking a cloth in alcohol and Gently dabbing at his cuts whilst she talks " Its about Sirius Black " she say as Lupin Winces " what about him Jessica" he ask " You know him back when Lily and James were alive do you believe he is Guilty or do you think he is innocent and someone else betrayed my mum and dad ? " she asks Lupin takes a deep breath as she Gently starts stitching his Cuts " I believe he innocent of leading Voldamort to Lily and James but I wouldn't blame him if he had killed Pettigrew I would have done the same for The James was the one who convinced the others to become Animagi they trusted Pettigrew he was their secret keeper and he told Voldamort where they were hiding so in answer to your question he is innocent in my opinion Harry Said he saw Pettigrew on the Marauders map the other day and we both know the map never lies Jess " She nods finishing the last stitch " Peter was a rat right? " jess asks and Lupin nods " I think I Know where he is or rather who he is with " Lupin tilts his head and look at her "who?" he asks " Ron Weasley Has a rat which very old much older than the average rat and is missing a toe all that was left of peter was a finger " Lupin nods "Jess what are you not telling me ?" Lupin asks " I …. I know where he is " she say "where who is? " peter asks "Sirius Black " Lupin stares at her "what? " Jess nods "How?" he asks " he helped stitch my hand when I sliced it open he stitched it up and bandaged it " Lupin nods " did he know who you were " Jess nods " where is he?" Lupin asks Jess " In a cave in the hills above hogsmead near the shirking shack" he smiles "good good"

The evening Jess Heads in to hogsmead with some food in her handbag she walks up to the cave where she sits and talks to Sirius for hours as he eats she get up to leave and Sirius stands up too she turns and hugs him he hugs her back Jess looks up at him and smiles as he looks at her and grins before kissing her quickly before pulling away Jess kisses him again before she turns and walks back to Hogwarts


	5. Chapter 4

A few months later Jess it sitting next to her Mother reading whilst her mother talks to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout Talking About Sirius " He was spotted worryingly close a Mass Murderer in Hogsmead Up in the Hills I dare say Potter must not find out or he may do something stupid and end up being murdered by Black" Jess stands up grabbing her handbag " You are just believing what the daily prophet has written Make you own mind up about him" Jess snaps before storming out the room along the corridor past Professor Lupin "Jess You ok ?" She stops and looks at him shaking her head " I cant be here Hearing mother talk about him like that saying he is a murderer and believing all the Boomslang Croakoa That the Daily prophet Publishes and never making her own mind up She know you all when you were students Surely she must know you and Sirius would never betray Lily and James I have to go see you around Professor Lupin " Jess leaves walking swiftly down to the whomping willow and immobilizing it before sliding down the slope into the tunnel before walking along till she reaches the trap door and climbs up quickly making her way up the stairs to the bedroom where Sirius is Resting "hey" He opens one eye and looks at her before smiling "hey" he says sitting up " can I stay here I cant bare it anymore the way people talk about you " he nods and shifts over before Jess Uses a spell to tidy up the place a bit and change the bedding and pillows and duvet before laying next to Sirius "thanks" he smiles kissing her gently before they sleep for a few hours.

A few hours later Sirius wake up before he changes in to his dog form and heads out returning a short while later with Ron dragging him up onto another bed Jess wakes up just as Harry and Hermione enter the room And Sirius swings the door closed as Harry Points his wand at Sirius, Jess gets up and goes in front of Sirius "Jess?" Harry says she nods as Lupin bursts in to the room and disarms Harry as Hermione yells "I trusted you and all this time you been his friend" Lupin Stays Quite as Jess turns to Hermione "Hermione you don't understand Sirius Black is innocent It Was Pettigrew that betrayed you Parents Harry He faked his own Death He is an animagi a Rat to be Precise one missing a Toe that is very old a certain rat called Scabbers " Jess says As she grabs Scabbers from Ron handing him to Sirius Who points a wand at him as scabbers Changes in to Peter.


	6. Chapter 5

Ron's Pov.

I am sitting on the bed unable to move due to my broken leg when Harry and Hermione burst in to the room Harry Points his wand at Sirius and Jess goes in front of him "Jess?" Harry says she nods as Lupin bursts in to the room and disarms Harry as Hermione yells "I trusted you and all this time you been his friend" Lupin Stays Quite as Jess turns to Hermione "Hermione you don't understand Sirius Black is innocent It Was Pettigrew that betrayed you Parents Harry He faked his own Death He is an animagi a Rat to be Precise one missing a Toe that is very old a certain rat called Scabbers " Jess says As she grabs Scabbers from Me handing him to Sirius Who points a wand at him as scabbers Changes in to Peter "what the Bloody hell your human " I say….

~Two years later 1995~ Jess has stayed with Sirius every summer since she met him she is in her last year at Hogwarts and is part of Dumbledore's army it's the Easter holidays jess goes and stays at Grim old Place with Sirius for the week before she knows it she is back at school.

~Two months later June 10th~ Jess wakes up and goes to the bathroom for a bath and to get ready for the day, she arrives and instantly feels ill so runs in to a cubicle and throws up then feels fine.

~The next day~ she joins the others in the forbidden forest to fly to the ministry of magic, once they find the prophecy they find them selves surrounded by Deatheaters, she runs with the others falling through a door in to a pit type thing a few minutes later she finds herself being held by Bellatrix wand pointing at her neck after a few minutes she sees Sirius "Get away form my Girlfriend and My Godson" he says before fighting Bellatrix, Jess is suddenly free a few minutes later after lots of hexes and curses being cast, she is standing next to Harry and Sirius when suddenly a green flash of light hits Sirius in the chest His eyes fall on Jess and Harry and he lets out his Final breath and falls Through The veil in the Archway Harry finds himself restrained by Lupin and Jess finds herself restrained by Tonks Jess is First to brake away and Chase after Bellatrix firing curses at her suddenly two lots of curses are Firing at Bellatrix before long Jess and Harry are joined by the others Jess doesn't take her eyes off Bellatrix whilst she hurls curses at her but after a while Bellatrix escapes "NO" Jess screams Hurling spells at the fountain destroying it completely in her anger before Lupin wraps her in his arms and holds her "shhhhh Jess I've got you shhhhh " he says till Jess calms down and sobs in to his chest .


	7. Chapter 6

~Two months later~

Jess is in London shopping in town she goes in to Boots pharmacy so pick up some sanitary products, she then spots a box of Clearblue Pregnancy tests and Picks a box up just in case once she pays, she goes to a costa coffee and orders a Creamy cooler before heading to the toilet where she takes one of the tests and waits for the results after a few minutes she looks at the results and sees "Pregnant 3+ weeks" Her hand flies to her mouth and Cries after she composes herself she leaves the café and goes back to Grim old place and sits Crying after a few minutes of Crying in the kitchen she feels a Slim Bony Hand rest on top of her hand "Mistress are you ok ?" she looks up to see the old house elf looking at her "Oh Kreatcher you scared me" Jess says "I'm fine just found out something and I don't know how I will cope " She says "what is it mistress " Kreatcher asks "I'm pregnant with Sirius's baby " she says Kreatcher looks stunned " oh mistress Kreatcher isn't sure what to say So Kreatcher will just say this at least you will have part of Master Black in your life " Jess smiles…..

~ One month later~

Jess arrives at St Mungos and goes inside before having an ultrasound where she finds out she is five months pregnant with twins she asks if the doctor can find out what sex the babies are its one of each a boy and a girl, Jess goes back to Grim old place and in to Master Regulus's room she cast a spell to turn the room in to a nursery for her twins…


	8. Chapter 7

~One month later ~

Jess goes shopping in town for Baby Cloths at Mothers care, when she is finished she goes home and has a nap whilst she is dreaming Sirius come to her in her dream

~Dream~

"Jess save me "He says "Sirius?" jess says "I'm trapped on the pirate ship of souls with others too we need saving please Jess "she nods.

~end of dream ~

Jess sits bolt upright in a heavy sweat and looks around gets up then walks downstairs to the blacks Library and searches the shelves for book "myths and legends , true or False " after searching for a few minutes she finds it The pirate ship of souls has no physical location to find it one must say the Following Charm "om ebes nuronum bestous irragatious ignititius magnigetna olmenem ereth " she reads the charm and is transported to the ship when she arrives she looks at her hand and see Kreatcher Holding on to her " Kreatcher will help Mistress save Master Black " She smiles "thanks " Kreatcher nods.

They find the cages and with in four hours they have found all but one soul and that soul is Sirius


	9. Chapter 8

An hour later Jess finds a Cage in the captains quarters in the cage Is Sirius "Sirius " she says gently in a whisper He lifts his face up and looks at her "Jess What are you doing here" he say then spots the bump " whoa when did that happen " he asks " about six months ago " Jess Replies opening the cage Sirius gets out of the cage "mine?" he asks Jess nods " Your mother is going to kill me " he says smiling "its twins " Jess says "ok she is going to double kill me" Sirius says as they apparate off the ship…..

~ Three months later ~

Jess is sitting in the lounge next to Sirius when suddenly "ahhhh " she says getting up quickly Sirius looks at her "you ok Jess?" he asks "AHHHHHH" she screams As her Waters Brake "Their coming" she screams Sirius looks scared as Kreatcher comes in to the room "mistress are you Ok?" he asks "The Babies Are coming Kreatcher " she says "Kreatcher will Get Help " he apparates and a few minutes later He Apparates back followed by Tonks and Lupin Apparating In to the room after him "Remus Get Clean Towels Kreatcher get Hot Water And four Bits of string and some Scissors " Tonks says Remus and Kreatcher Run out the room and come back a few moments later with the towels water and string that Tonks requested "Remus sort My Idiot Cousin Out" Tonks says laughing Jess laughs too then cries out in pain from the contractions till Kreatcher Holds her hand "Kreatcher Give Mistress permission to squeeze his hand as hard as she needs too " Jess smiles weakly at him "Thanks" she says half an hour later The room is Filled with a Loud Cry "Congratulations The first baby is Out It's a Boy" says Tonks tying off and cutting the cord before cleaning him off and wrapping him in a towel before Handing him to Sirius who is beaming with happiness, fifteen minutes later the second baby arrives and Tonks Ties and cuts the corn cleans then wraps the baby in a towel "congrats It's a Girl " she says Jess smiles and looks at Sirius and how happy he is to be a Dad "I hope you don't mind Sirius but I have named them both" Jess says "Guys meet Harry Orian Black and Genevieve Tonks Black " Sirius Leans downs carefully and Kisses Jess "Perfect names " he says As Tonks starts Crying before she hugs Jess "thanks jess" she says Jess smiles "your Welcome Tonks "


	10. Chapter 9

~Four months later ~ the twins are growing fast and tomorrow be their first Christmas, The tree is up and decorated the House looks like a winter wonderland Covered in snow inside and out with lights inside and out too the Christmas Pudding is Made the Christmas feast is ready and waiting to cooked there are decoration flying around the house Miniature Trains, sleighs with Santa and reindeers and more The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, and Minerva have arrived to spend Christmas with them All Leiden with gifts for everyone, Molly hands Jess two Tiny Packages "open these now its for the Twins to wear in the morning, Jess opens the Packages and Find two Very soft woollen Jumpers For the twins with A tiny G and a Tiny H written on them "awwww Molly their first Weasley Jumpers" Jess says Hugging Molly … the next morning everyone wakes bright and early Jess and Sirius Get the Twins Dressed making sure to put their Jumpers on then they open one Gift from Each other Sirius opens a Nice Photo Frame with the Moving Ultrasound photos in it , Jess Opens a tiny box to Find a Ring Inside "Jess Will you Marry Me" Asks Sirius Jess nods and Kisses him before putting the ring on her finger they then go down stairs and open their gifts Jess Sneaks off to Give Kreatcher a Bag of Gifts A Weasley Jumper With a K on it, From the Twins a New Cloth to replace his old dirty torn one and from her and Sirius a key To one of the Spare rooms upstairs to he can move from his cupboard to a nice big room. After putting the twins in the Bassinet for a nap, They all sit down and enjoy a nice big Christmas Lunch followed By Christmas Pudding and a few classes of Fire Whiskey and A class of Champagne to celebrate Christmas as well as Jess and Sirius and also Tonks and Remus's Engagements


	11. finale

To day was the day that Jess, Sirius and Tonks and Lupin were getting married they got dressed and went down stairs where they walked in sitting room which had been transformed in to a stunning white room with white roses and daisies silk seats and flower covered archway the room was filled with all their friends and important people after a few hours they had exchanged vows and were married and celebrating in the kitchen with fire whisky.

A few months later Tonks announces she is Pregnant everyone celebrates

Eight months later Tonks has her baby Boy who she calls Teddy

One month later everyone goes to Hogwarts and fights they win with Zero Casualties and go home to their families and look after there children 11 years Later Teddy joins joining Harry and Genevieve at Hogwarts along Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and Jess wave them goodbye as the train leaves the station on its way to Hogwarts

The next day they Revive word from teddy that he has Joined Harry and Genevieve in Hufflepuff

The End


End file.
